mortarion's lamentation
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: this one-shot describes how mortarion finds the planet where they start to research and harvest the gas named vespine x which they then make the flesh eater virus. this one shot is in conjunction to kevinyu's warhammer mass effect story. i own nothing of warhammer 40k or mass effect


Mortarion, the greatest medical genius and physicist the imperium had to offer stared down at the planet in front of him with a focused expression on his features. the planet was that of a death world in the imperium. he had heard rumors of a disease so vile that it caused a complete colony to get wiped out in a matter of minutes. "Helmsman, ready my drop ship and bring me the fusion dual bio reactor generator. bring your cox groter rebreathers as well. i don't want to take any chances. i will take my elite squad with primaris achilles marines down towards the surface and secure a foothold. something smell's wrong i don't mean the gas."

Mortarion was standing in his personal armory when he heard a soft voice speak "father? was going on?" mortarion turned to see his 18 year old angel of a daughter standing in the doorway in her beautiful white dress looking worried. "nothing shiana. just a rutine mission down to the surface.

Shiana looked nervously but nodded and walked with her father. when the squad started to depart did mortarion give his daughter one last hug for comfort before his departure. after departing for the surface did the space marine start to build a research station on the planet now named Vespine 5 x. time passed and mortarion started to make headway on his research.

"day 56 of research on the airborne substance named by me and my fellow scientists as the "flesh eater virus". the compound in question seems to be reacting in a aggresive maner to any organic material in a way that reacts in a similar way to the way that super aggresive cancer reacts. seems that only by being a primarch i am safe." here mortarion removed his helmet "though even a primarch suffers from this plague. i am... cough cough... suffering from symptoms such as blood coughing, lose of strength and mutations..." mortarion shifted his wings slightly." but for some unknown reason my flesh doesn't seems to detoriate. at first i have undescribable stomach pain, my flesh started to pox up into what it is today and my blood seemed to be on fire.

it now has become more manageble but my couch is still hanging in." mortarion dried his mouth on his tishue paper. still there was blood.

"day 72 of research. my mutation has finally seemed to settle and i have managed to create a connection to my flesh liver as i have named it to lantern dues allowing me to choose to fire plague virus shots should i want to. i can also let loose massive breaths attacks. my space marines and i have managed to turn this research outpost into a harvesting plant of the flesh plague virus." mortarion stared into the video camera as he finished the log. his coughing had finally subsided

"day 112 of research. we have finally cracked it's molecular code. now we can begin to start weaponizing the gas into virus rifles and other weaponry for the imperium. may the emperor forgive me for the atrocities that i have created. this will be the final recording of the research log. i have also created a cure to this demonic invention of mine. shiana if you find this message, i beg for your forgiveness." in the last recording a grief stricken mortarion could seen with dark circles around his eyes. mortarion had his head in his hands as he cried silently for all the lost souls. he walked out and stood at the hill overlooking the harvesting plant. for some unknown reason did the planet, produce endless amounts of the gas. mortarion remembered when his father had added the achilles corex lob to his son so that they had extra hard skin. he Heard a cough.

Mortarion turned towards his son, artreius as the marine spoke "sir all knowledge to the harvesting plant as been scrubed from the main data drives and the backup has been loaded on this storage device for the emperor's archives with the location. may the emperor have mercy on ous for the atrocities we have commited." mortarion put a hand on his son's shoulder "that will be my punishment. you just did as you were told."

mortarion then walked over to the massive graveyard that was to the southwest of the small city. "so many lost for this research." mortarion had tears coming down his face. many of the crewsmen and women on the imperial usc dawn of research had been turned into liquified sluch from prolonged exposure to the highly corrosive vapor fumes before the harvesting plant was created.

on the entrance to the field stood a sign that read "whom so forever enter this field of lost souls, remember the lost that sacrificed themselves for this research."


End file.
